callofrahzfandomcom-20200214-history
Set: Gothic Horror Nebula
Gothic Horror Nebula was the first explicit (16+) set in Call Of Rahz. It holds the record number of different rarities of cards in a set as, including Flash Rares, Colour Flash Rares, Silver Rares, Double Silver Rares, Gold Rares, Lesser Gold Rares and others, as well as the record number of higher rarity cards in a set. The set focuses on occultist themes and younger players are advised away from the set. Unlike other dark sets, Gothic Horror Nebula dove deeper into the occult than previous sets have. Though cards included are mostly intended to be separate to the Rahz world, some overlap is included in the set. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading GHN-SS-000 Rasputin, Immortal Lord of The Infinite Black *Double Silver Rare* GHN-SS-1 Freidryche The Soul Devourer *Silver Rare* GHN-SS-2 Noratu GHN-SS-3 Anti-Possession Cable *Rare* GHN-SS-5 Aeanna Dark GHN-SS-6 Hellhound GHN-SS-5 Guillotine *Rare* GHN-SS-6 Darkness Descends *Rare* GHN-SS-7 Occultist Stone *Black Rare* GHN-SS-8 Gluttony The Candy Man GHN-SS-9 Flag Of The Dead Skin *Rare* GHN-SS-11 The Ripper *Flash Rare* GHN-SS-12 Sin GHN-SS-13 Viper, Serpentine Princess GHN-SS-14 Hellborn Gremlin GHN-SS-15 Dismember GHN-SS-16 Blackest Mamba GHN-SS-17 Wherein Lazarus Rises *Rare* GHN-SS-18 Sermon *Rare* GHN-SS-19 Mi-Go Harvester GHN-SS-20 Mi-Go Slaughterer GHN-SS-21 Mi-Go Lord GHN-SS-22 Mi-Go Destroyer GHN-SS-23 Desecrated Mummy GHN-SS-24 Zombie Horde GHN-SS-25 Living Bone Chariot *Lesser Gold Rare* GHN-SS-26 Break The Seal Of Samaranth GHN-SS-27 Bone Harvester GHN-SS-29 Urika The Hellbound GHN-SS-31 Black Smoke *Rare* GHN-SS-33 Lab Accident *Green Flash Rare* GHN-SS-38 This Vermillion Sky Is Ours GHN-SS-45 Pathway Sphere *Flash Rare* GHN-SS-50 Sigil of Sulfur *Lesser Gold Rare* GHN-SS-52 Maggot Infestation GHN-SS-53 Savagist Pirate GHN-SS-54 Mobster Zombie GHN-SS-55 Drag Them To Hell *Gold Rare* GHN-SS-57 Sigil of Lucifer *Gold Rare* GHN-SS-58 Cryptkeeper *Rare* GHN-SS-59 Midnight Varley, A Victorian Gentleman *Flash Rare* (Victorian suit, bandaged face, eyes clear, hat, pony tail flowing out behind) GHN-SS-64 Liquidizer GHN-SS-66 Brain Smasher GHN-SS-67 Bile Feaster of the Mountains GHN-SS-68 Banish Black Souls GHN-SS-69 Seal Of Samaranth *Silver Rare* GHN-SS-70 Agaragzx The Destroyer *Rare* GHN-SS-73 Skull Cracker GHN-SS-74 Popeye GHN-SS-75 Legend Of Guilldos *Hidden Rare* GHN-SS-76 Caplin The Red Eyed GHN-SS-099 Salvation *Silver Rare* GHN-SS-100 Lazarus Returner *Silver Rare* GHN-SS-101 Carnival Spirit GHN-SS-102 Allure Succubus GHN-SS-103 Leo Of The Blood Syphon GHN-SS-104 Sacadraco, Vampire Duke of Arkchester GHN-SS-105 Decapitate GHN-SS-106 Agony Cage GHN-SS-107 Lillith Walker GHN-SS-108 Gorbalsan Incarnate GHN-SS-109 Aeannic Slayer GHN-SS-110 Rose, Protector Of The People GHN-SS-111 Iron Maiden *Rare* GHN-SS-112 Claustrophobic Torture Box GHN-SS-113 Cyber Virus GHN-SS-114 Psychic Needlepoint GHN-SS-115 Psychic Lobotomy GHN-SS-116 Possession Demon Urus GHN-SS-117 Possession Demon Akar GHN-SS-118 Arimus Star GHN-SS-119 Zombie Reptilian GHN-SS-121 The Clouds of Madness At The Mountain Of Time GHN-SS-122 Desecrated Lord of Bloodrain *Flash Rare* GHN-SS-123 Survivor GHN-SS-124 Tormented Knight GHN-SS-125 Spirit Bleed GHN-SS-126 114; The Demon In The Woods GHN-SS-127 Migration Of Re-incarnates GHN-SS-131 Kaleed The Striker *Rare* GHN-SS-132 Gryla GHN-SS-133 The Reaper Of Souls GHN-SS-134 Collector Of Bones GHN-SS-135 Sever *Rare* GHN-SS-136 Trudge Through The Tombstone Garrison GHN-SS-137 Curse Of Turan GHN-SS-138 Hellraiser *Flash Rare* GHN-SS-139 The Void Within Time *Rare* GHN-SS-140 Tragedy *Rare* GHN-SS-155 Charnal House GHN-SS-167 Resurrection of Gorbalsan *Rare* GHN-SS-168 The Transmigration *Gold Rare* GHN-SS-177 Brain Bolt GHN-SS-178 Psychic Super Rune *Silver Rare* GHN-SS-179 Birth In Blood *Rare* GHN-SS-191 Satan Dawn *Flash Rare* GHN-SS-192 Nosferatu, Lord of the Darkness *Dark Rare* GHN-SS-195 Vlad The Impaler *Gold Rare* GHN-SS-196 Lord Of The Flies - GHN-SS-197 Lillith, Descending Queen of Spite *Dark Rare* GHN-SS-198 Gorbalsan, Reincarnated Lord of Arvungarde *Silver Rare* GHN-SS-199 Open The Hell Mouth *Gold Rare* *Super Rare* GHN-SS-200 Necras, God Of The Eternal Black *Double Silver Black Rare* GHN-LE-1 Vlad The Impaler *Super Rare* GHN-LE-2 *Vanity Rare* GHN-LE-3 Extinction Event *Gold Rare*